Piccolo's Guardian Angel
by Enzeru Tomoshibi
Summary: Piccolo meets Goku's half sister.


Pre-story Information

There are a few things you should know before reading this fan fiction.

First off, I used mine and my cousin's created characters. Her character (Mimic) is actually Plutonian, but is from the same royal blood line as my character (Enzeru). Mimic is a younger lady of about 20. She has sandy brown hair and deep purple eyes that are normal for Plutonians. Mimic is of a light build and is about the same height as Enzeru, who comes up to Piccolo's shoulders. Mimic got her name from her favorite hobby, mimicking people. She also has increased power of the mind. Meaning she has strong mental abilities. Enzeru is the heir to the throne of Neptune. Her half brother, through her father, is Goku. She has bright red hair and sapphire blue eyes. She comes up to Piccolo's shoulders and is about average weight. Her battle outfit is blue with silver detailing. Her weapon of choice is a staff or a bow. She has the ability to heal her allies.

Second thing on the list is the history of Neptune. The Grand Empress Enzeru is the name sake of my character. She was the founder of Atlantis and half of the duo who once saved Neptune from a terrible fate which later fell upon Atlantis. For many generations the destined ruler of Atlantis would have the ability to form wings when in danger. The wings were white or silver. The wings are believed to be a gift from the protector of Neptune which is portrayed as a great silver falcon. Devon the Great was the partner and beloved of the Empress. He was said to be from an unknown world and to have had strange powers. It is natural for Neptunians to have some limited healing power as well as psychic ability.

The Story

It was a bright sunny day in the wooded country side. Enzeru and her cousin, Mimic, were harvesting herbs and minerals to make their healing potions and protective dusts which they would store in their sanctuary. "You know, herb work isn't that hard," Enzeru laughed as she chopped a root.

"It's much easier than it looks. However it's taking a lot of muscle to grind these sun stones to dust," Mimic replied, straining to grind down the sunstone without braking off shards into the bowl of dust. The two went about their work, each humming a tune of their own. Suddenly there was a loud bang. "Enzeru, what was that?" Mimi asked, clearly fearing that they were found.

"I'll check it out," Enzeru barely said before getting out the door of their safe haven. The young red head looked around, the sun blinding her sapphire blue eyes. The hair and eyes were typical characteristics of a Neptunian, however, the shape of her face and her unusual strength were sayian traits.

She looked over the forest where the pointed treetops warded off the larger birds. There, a body was falling from the sky. She knew she had to act fast although she was unsure of what to do. Enzeru ran as fast as she could in the direction of the mystery person falling from the sky. She felt her feet lift off of the ground. 'What is going on here?' she thought to herself. Enzeru looked behind her and realized she had enormous white wings. There was no time to waste trying to figure things out; she had to catch him before he fell upon the tops of the trees. It was hard, straining the weak wings to fly faster, but just before the limp body hit the tallest tree she caught him.

Indeed it was a male, but how odd, he was green. Enzeru gasped at the sight of him. She had never seen anyone like him. He was dressed much like a fabled hero of Atlantis. Surely this was not Devon the Great. "Thank you, angel," the man said before passing out. Enzeru hadn't noticed, but she had landed in front of the sanctuary.

"Enzeru, get him inside," Mimic said nervously, "Who knows when who did this to him will show up here."

Enzeru carried the unconscious man into her sleeping quarters. "He can stay here for now." She smiled curiously down upon the man she had saved. He had called her an angel. Most people call her a royal pain, but him, he had to of just been saying that because of the wings, which were neatly folded on her back.

"These wings, Enzeru," Mimic began, "Have not been seen in the royal Atlantian family since the time of Devon the Great and Grand Empress Enzeru, the ruler you were named after." Mimic examined her cousin's delicate wings with great care.

"We need to tend to his wounds," Enzeru said, breaking a short moment of silence. She picked up some healing balm she had made herself. She dabbed a little on his cuts and energy burns. "He was fighting a very powerful fighter," Enzeru mumbled.

"Well, if he's anything like Devon the Great he will recover on his own," Mimic, also a Neptunian, but full blooded, said knowledgably.

"You have a point, but I am not going to move until he regains consciousness," Enzeru replied.

"Yep, just like your namesake," Mimic laughed and left the room.

A many hours later, after the sun had set, the strange visitor began to stir. "Ah, you're awake I see," Mimic said with a giggle. The man looked around and then jumped up ready to fight or defend. He fell to his knees. "Slow down, you don't want my cousin's work to be for naught," Mimic said and motioned to a chair by the bed where Enzeru had fallen asleep. "She has not moved since she brought you in here."

The man smiled, "Let's not wake her yet. I owe her my life, this is the least I can do." He lifted her from the chair using telekinesis and softly set her on the bed. He then slowly rose to his feet and covered her up.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Piccolo. I am from the planet Namek," he managed to get out before he was interrupted.

"That explains why you're green. You're not from this solar system," Mimic said in awe.

A few hours later Enzeru began to stir. She sat up in bed and looked around. The man she had saved was in her chair looking right at her.

"Good to see you are awake, Enzeru," he said with a nod.

"Good to see you are alive," Enzeru replied with a yawn.

"I am Piccolo from Namek. Thank you for saving me, I owe you my life," Piccolo said, standing to his feet much more easily than before.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to know who did this to you," Enzeru insisted.

'She has been such a kind person so far. Although she shows some sayian features I think I can trust her.' Piccolo thought to himself.

Enzeru kept her sapphire eyes locked onto Piccolo's eyes. 'Surely he isn't a bad guy.' She thought to herself.

"His name is Goku. He is a powerful sayian," Piccolo finally said.

"But, he is my half brother, why would he do such a thing?" Enzeru asked, more to herself than to Piccolo.

"I do not know," He lied, "I do know that I am not recovered enough to fight him."

Enzeru sighed, "You are protected in this sanctuary. It would not have allowed you to enter if you were evil. My brother can not enter if he has ill intentions directed to any being. Besides, the concept of sanctuary is known world wide as a sacred safety for anyone. In other words he will have to get through the sanctuary protectors to get to you and I know he will not fight family."

"Thank you, Enzeru," Piccolo replied. "No problem, just explaining how things work." Enzeru shrugged.

Days passed by as Enzeru helped Piccolo recover, which he did very quickly. In return Piccolo taught Enzeru his fighting style. He was sure that if she fought her brother she would need more than just healing abilities and dusts. "To defeat your enemy you must think like them." Piccolo repeated time and time again. "Well, it's not that hard if you're related to them." Enzeru would often reply.

Piccolo had built a training ground for Enzeru to become stronger in time for the battle he felt would ensue. "So the logs in a spiral are for…" Enzeru began. "They are to help increase your agility, balance, and stamina," Piccolo answered before she could finish. "So, where do I start?" Enzeru asked while rubbing her hands together. "You work your way to the inside. Once you make it through once you will go back and do it again with the added obstacles," Piccolo folded his arms and hovered above the course.

Enzeru nodded that she was ready to begin. She jumped onto the first log and balanced herself. She then jumped to the next one. Enzeru smiled and thought to herself 'this isn't so bad.' She continued on, jumping from log to log until she reached the center. Enzeru had not once used her wings. In fact, she had kept them hidden since Piccolo was conscious.

When she had made it back to the beginning Piccolo hovered down to her. "That wasn't too bad. You need to become faster. Shall we go with the obstacles this time?" Enzeru smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, "Ready and willing." Piccolo flew back up and used a few energy attacks to hit a few things such as cage locks and rocks set to weigh things down.

Enzeru focused her thoughts completely on the course. It was a little hard, considering there was someone watching her every move. Soon there were creatures jumping up and clawing at the logs trying to get to her. Enzeru began to jump from log to log. Once she had managed to get away from the creatures she then had to worry about knives flying out of the trees. She got a slight cut on her shoulder at first but managed to dodge the rest. Once she got past the knives she had to continue jumping the logs, which became harder when they began floating in the air. She had promised herself she would not use her wings.

The logs seemed to be getting smaller as she got higher. They also seemed to be spaced further apart. Enzeru continued jumping, straining more and more to get higher. On the last log she prepared for the jump. She took a deep breath and grasped the air. She landed on the small log. Enzeru looked up and lost her balance. She fell, not realizing how high up she was. She closed her eyes; sure she would hit the ground and die. But she didn't, when she had opened her eyes, Piccolo had caught her. She smiled up at him, "Sorry, should have used my wings instead of allowing me to fall." Piccolo chuckled, "It's not a problem. I know you were trying not to use your wings. That was a good decision because you will become stronger faster if you do not use them."

Good things never last forever. Goku's arrival was two weeks later. The sun was just rising, causing the sky to look a purplish color. Enzeru sat in the sanctuary drinking her herbal tea and chatting with Piccolo about the news on Earth and the people they knew.

In the middle of a chat about Mimic's friend, Servane, and his horrible love life, mostly Enzeru talking, there was a knock on the door. Enzeru looked at Piccolo; she was almost sure who it would be. Piccolo nodded as if to say he was ready. Enzeru walked slowly over to the door, stopping once more to look at Piccolo. She had never connected with someone on so many levels before now and she feared loosing him. 'I will protect him at all costs,' she thought to herself.

Enzeru took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello sis, I was wondering if we could talk a moment," Goku said in his usual happy tone. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say here," Enzeru said dryly.

"You see, there is this alien who is trying to destroy the world and I need to find him and stop him. I was wondering if you have seen him," Goku was more serious about this. "Well, the only person I have seen is this one guy who needed to be healed. He's not evil so obviously not the same guy," Enzeru said slowly. Enzeru felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. Piccolo smiled and a little and nodded. Enzeru opened the door, "Well, come in for a little while and rest."

Goku's eyes narrowed on Piccolo. "Step aside sister," he growled. "No, Goku, he came here seeking sanctuary and he received it," Enzeru replied, placing herself between the two fighters. "Enzeru," Piccolo began, "I will fight him as long as we can go where we will not hurt anyone." Enzeru nodded in response. "If you must, I know of a good place," She unfolded her wings and took flight.

About an hour's silent flight, they arrived on a mountain. "There is no one for at least five miles," Enzeru began sadly, "Is there no way I can keep you two from doing this?" Both the men shook their heads. "I see, well, I will hover above you and I will be standing by to heal whichever one of you falls," Enzeru sighed and flew over to a bit of shy where she could watch the fight.

"Alright, let's do this," Goku said with a growl. Piccolo nodded in response. The men readied themselves for the fight. There was a sudden clash of fists and the fight began. They moved so fast Enzeru could barely keep up.

Occasionally she saw a fleshy hand or a green foot dart out of nowhere. Other than that she saw almost nothing. The fight lasted for five hours, Enzeru waited with baited breath. She was sure that if either one got the other down they would possibly kill the other.

Then, when she began to think they were no longer anywhere near her. The wind whipped past her and a green blur smashed into a nearby mountainside. "No!" Enzeru exclaimed and flew to the mountain. There in a cave was Piccolo, badly injured. Enzeru flew to his side, "Tell me, where does it hurt," He grinned, a little blood trickled down the side of his mouth, "Only everywhere."

Enzeru frowned and looked at his neck, "I think it's broken." Piccolo coughed a little, "It will reset its self in a few hours. The two heard footsteps at the mouth of the cave and Enzeru turned to see who it was.

Goku had found them. He was also injured. His foot was turned at an odd angle and he was brushed and bleeding from various places. "Must end it now," Goku growled. "No, it's over!" Enzeru exclaimed. Goku shifted in a way they told Enzeru he was about to use a powerful energy attack. Before she realized what she was doing she opened her wings and threw herself in front of Piccolo to block the possibly fatal blow. The last thing Enzeru saw was Piccolo's face.

Enzeru awoke to a sunlit room she recognized as her own. She felt a little sore. 'Was it all a dream?' She asked herself. "Good, you're awake. I was worried," she heard a familiar voice say. "So it wasn't a dream," Enzeru said, sitting up. "No, it wasn't. You saved me. No one has ever helped me in any way before and this is the second time you have helped me. Why?" Piccolo had a happily shocked tone in his voice that seemed a little distancing.

"Helping people is what I do," Enzeru replied. "But, I'm not human," Piccolo added. "Nether am I. Is being human really that great?" Enzeru posed the question as if it were a fickle thing to ask. "No, it's not. Your brother, you, me… none of us are human and we are possibly the most powerful people on the planet," Piccolo replied, coming out of shock. "We will not always be the most powerful. I have a strange feeling something evil is coming here and we may not be able to beat it," Enzeru said hazily.

"What do you think it is?" Piccolo asked. "I do not know, but you and Goku both better prepare yourselves for a fight," Enzeru replied. "And you also must prepare," Piccolo said, helping Enzeru out of bed. "No. I can not fight in this one. This, um, force is far too strong. This one will have to be you and Goku," Enzeru sighed when she had said this. "Right, but be nearby, just in case your brother needs herbs," Piccolo said. What he meant to say was, 'I would feel better if you were there.'

When the day had come when the 'force' Enzeru had seen was to arrive, Piccolo and Goku were waiting for it in the nearby mountains they had decimated. Enzeru watched from a good distance. Her training her taught her how to fly without wings so it made it easy for her to view it all.

She had been asked by Piccolo to go and wait where Goku's wife was, despite the fact she knew he was conflicted between wanting her there and wanting her to be safe, but she refused. Here she was, hovering above an open field near a mountain waiting for whatever would become of her, her brother, and the man she held near her heart.

Suddenly there was a strange feeling in the air. Something was coming from above. Enzeru looked up and saw a glint of light. "Incoming." She watched as it landed a few yards away, creating a crater and shaking the earth.

"Let's see what we have here," Piccolo said as he braced him self in case of an attack.

The door to the ship opened and a man with spiked black hair stepped out. "Hear me puny planet, I am Vegeta, your new ruler. Everyone will soon bow to me." He let out an evil laugh.

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched," Goku replied with a smirk.

"You must be the welcoming party. Two puny humans and a Namikian. Surely they could have done better than this." Vegeta began to walk toward them.

Piccolo and Goku stepped between Vegeta and Enzeru. "We're not humans." Enzeru chimed in.

"Then what are you? Animals? Or perhaps energy masses forming into the shapes of humans?" Vegeta laughed at his own joke.

"Perhaps it is in out best interest he does not know who or what we are," Goku said with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself. I think that if he knew what race you and your half sister were he would more than likely back down and go home," Piccolo responded.

"You have a point. I am part Neptunian. I have royal blood flowing through my vanes. You are powerless against me, besides, you're shorter than I am." Enzeru laughed.

"Oh, do I? Perhaps you have not noticed, I am a sayan prince, so you are the one who is helpless against me." Vegeta glared at her.

"A sayan prince, huh? Well, I refuse to bow to you." Goku stepped forward.

"So you call yourself a sayan? Where is your tail? Did you cut it off to save the human race?" Vegeta laughed.

"Actually, I did. And your tail is next," Goku pointed at Vegeta's tail, which was wrapped around him like a belt.

"Just try it," Vegeta braced him self for a fight.

"Enough talking," Piccolo said and shot a blast of energy at Vegeta.

The fight had begun. Piccolo was more concerned with protecting Enzeru than putting up an offensive so Goku was doing most of the work. Goku had Vegeta down and was preparing his kemahameha wave. Piccolo flew back to where Enzeru was. "I'm going to have to go soon. Goku is blasting him to a place further from people. I want you to go and wait somewhere safe for me."

"I can't just leave you. You might need my help." Enzeru was caught off guard by what he had said.

"You must not follow. He is after you, not your brother. I'm sorry." Piccolo turned to face her, "Forgive me."

Enzeru shook her head, "There is nothing to forgive. However, I expect you to come back to me in one piece."

"I will do what I can." To Enzeru's surprise, Piccolo smiled.

Enzeru took a deep breath and gave Piccolo a hug, "Good luck." She slipped a few herbs in his robes, "Just in case."

Goku let loose a big energy wave, "Come on!"

"I have to go, now go find Chichi and be safe." With that Piccolo flew off behind Goku.

"Be safe!" Enzeru yelled as her disappeared.

* * *

Before you ask if I'm writing a sequel, I am. It will reveal what happens during the battle and there will be a hunt for the dragon balls. Keep your eyes pealed for the next entry. 


End file.
